Atalaya Strike
Atalaya Strike is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "This military trainyard is surrounded by virtually indestructable defense cannons. Reprogram them to target their masters." If the player sets the mission as a travel destination, Sargento calls and says that he's sending Rico the co-ordinates for the Black Hand central trainyard. He and Rico think it's so close to Illapa that it would be a good place to prepare for the final assault. Walkthrough Rico arrives at the base and Izzy tells him to deactivate the cannon turrets by flipping the electrical breakers. There is one for each gun for a total of 4. See the gallery below if you have a hard time finding them. Many Black Hand soldiers will try to stop you. Some have sniper rifles and RPGs. This base also uses the large attack helicopters to defend itself. These are a threat, because they launch missiles and they can not be grappled to buildings and the ground with only a single cable, like the smaller helicopters can. Wait until a helicopter is hovering and quickly deploy several cables to retract them. Once these are all flipped Izzy will send you to a computer that needs to be hacked. It's in the middle of the base, under a small roof. Rico sticks his grappler into it, to connect Izzy to the bases system. You'll have to protect the area until the hacking sequence is complete. During this time Rico will have to stay inside the area marked on the ground with yellow stripes. An Army of Chaos helicopter will bring a few soldiers to help you out. Ideally they will use the 2 miniguns at the corners of the defended area. Meanwhile the Black Hand will send several Cavalry Armored Trucks and many soldiers to try to kill you all. If you're running out of ammunition, there's a weapons crate next to the computer and it's actually OK to leave the area for a moment, to collect ammunition from the dead enemies. It won't take long for the hack to complete, but once it does, the Black Hand sends an armored train. Sargento is worried that the Army of Chaos can't stop that "dreadnought". The train does have one car with a cannon turret, but strangely, the mission requires the elimination of the locomotive. This takes a large amount of firepower, so the easiest way to defeat it is to grapple to the top of the trains turret and hijack it. Sargento is impressed that Rico defeated the train alone and says that Rico is "kinda scary sometimes". Trivia *This Region Strike is identical to four others. *This is one of the few Region Strikes to unlock a main storyline mission, with Wanay Extraction being another. Gallery Atalaya Strike (the base).png|The base just before the mission. Atalaya Strike (first breaker).png|First breaker is in this hole. They can actually be flipped in any order. Atalaya Strike (second breaker).png|Second breaker is in this hole. They can actually be flipped in any order. Atalaya Strike (third breaker).png|Third breaker is in this hole. Atalaya Strike (fourth breaker).png|Fourth breaker is in this hole. Atalaya Strike (defending the area).png|Defending the area. Atalaya Strike (train arrives).png|Train arrives. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions